The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for assuming and maintaining secure control of an aircraft in the event of an intended, attempted or actual attack upon, or incapacity of, the human pilot(s) of the aircraft. As is well known, terrorists and hijackers sometimes attempt to assume control of an aircraft by intimidating either the passengers and/or the crew. Once the attacker (terrorist or hijacker) takes control of an aircraft, he or she may cause it to fly to an inappropriate destination or may even cause the aircraft to crash.
The aforementioned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/328,589 discloses a system for assuming and maintaining secure remote control of an aircraft, in the event of an actual or potential aircraft hijacking, or incapacity of the pilot(s) due to illness or injury. The subject matter of that application (now allowed) is incorporated herein by reference.
A number of scenarios may arise, in the event of a hijacking or other incapacity of the pilot(s), which entail an early autopilot control phase, followed by a later remote pilot control phase. It is useful to consider such scenarios as separate and distinct methods of dealing with an in-flight emergency of the aircraft.